bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Hairbrush Song
The Hairbrush Song is the second Silly Songs with Larry. Larry is done with morning bath, when he notices that his hairbrush is missing. Lyrics The Announcer: Now it's time for silly songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Our curtain opens as Larry, having just finished his morning bath, is searching for his hairbrush. Having no success, Larry cries out... Larry: Oh, where is my hairbrush? (2x) Oh, where (8x) ...is my hairbrush? The Announcer: Having heard his cry, Pa Grape enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Larry in a towel, Pa regains his composure and reports ... Pa: I think I saw a hairbrush back there! Larry: Back there is my hairbrush. Back there is my hairbrush. Back There, back there, oh, where, back there, oh, where, oh, where, back There, back there, back there ... is my hairbrush! The Announcer: Having heard his joyous proclamation, Junior Asparagus enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Larry in a towel, Junior regains his composure and comments ... Junior: Why do you need a hairbrush? You don't have any hair! The Announcer: Larry is taken aback. The thought had never occurred to him. No hair? What would this mean? What will become of him? What will become of his hairbrush? Larry wonders ... Larry: No hair for my hairbrush. No hair for my hairbrush. No hair, no Hair, no where, no hair, no hair, no hair, no where, back there, no hair .. for my hairbrush! The Announcer:: Having heard his wonderings, Bob the Tomato enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Larry in a towel, Bob regains his composure and confesses ... Bob: Larry, that old hairbrush of yours ... Well, you never use it, you Don't really need it. So, well, I'm sorry ... I didn't know. But I gave It to the Peach - 'cause he's got hair! Narrator: Feeling a deep sense of loss, Larry stumbles back and laments... Larry: Not fair for my hairbrush. Not fair! My poor hairbrush. Not Fair, not fair, no hair, not fair, no where, no hair, not fair, not Fair, not fair! My little hairbrush! Narrator: Having heard his lament, the Peach enters the scene. Himself In a towel, both Larry and the Peach are shocked and slightly Embarrassed at the sight of...each other. But recognizing Larry's Generosity, the Peach is thankful ... Peach: Thanks for the hairbrush. Narrator: Yes, good has been done here. The Peach exits the scene. Larry smiles, but, still feeling an emotional attachment for the Hairbrush, calls out ... Larry: Take care of my hairbrush. Take care, oh my hairbrush. Take Care, take care, don't dare not care, take care, nice hair, no fair, take care, take care ... of my hairbrush. Narrator: The end! Fun Facts Trivia *This was the first silly song of several things: **The first song Bob, Junior, and Pa Grape appear. **The first Silly Song Mike Nawrocki wrote. **The first appearance of the Peach. **The first Silly Song with Larry's familiar voice. *The song was inspired when Mike Nawrocki was in the shower one day and was looking for his razor when it wasn't there. He was singing the same melody while looking for it. Once he pitched it to Phil Vischer, Vischer told him that parents will be worried that kids will be looking for their parents razors. So Mike changed it over to hairbrush. *Originally, the lines for Bob, Junior, and Pa were just going to be in their regular speaking parts. But after Lisa recorded her lines, along with Kurt's piano keys, Phil decided to re-record his his parts, as they are right now. *A Japanese version of the song is made, but it's unknown who voiced whom. *This song was voted number one on The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown. *Audio Adrenaline did a cover of this song on VeggieRocks! Goofs *When Larry first hops out of the shower, his body phases through the curtain. *Pa Grape's glasses clip through his nose. Gallery Music Video File:VeggieTales The Hairbrush Song - Silly Song Category:Silly Songs Category:Songs Category:1990s Songs Category:VeggieTales songs